peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 November 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-11-19 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Eton Crop #4, recorded 19th October 1986. *Primitives #1, recorded 30th September 1986, repeat, first broadcast 15 October 1986. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''fades in with Grinderswitch spliced on top'' *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Your Funeral, My Trial (album - Your Funeral ... My Trial) Mute STUMM 34 *''John plays a regular from Kat's Karavan'' *Sonny Boy Williamson: Your Funeral And My Trial (album - Down And Out Blues) Checker LP 1437 *Eton Crop: A Bundle For A Dead Dog (session) *Mon Mon Club: 第一パンのウグイスパン (8" - Mon Mon Club) Toypick *Three Wise Men: Urban Hell (single) Rhythm King LEFT 3 *Primitives: As Tears Go By (session) *Michael Prophet, Scion Success & John Holt: Superstar Mix Part 2 (7") Jah Life *''"Speaking of Top Of The Pops, I'm sure you won't want to miss watching it tomorrow, and in the course of it you'll see demonstrate Japan's equivalent of the V sign, except that I do it very quickly and without comment, so you probably will miss it."'' *Crime And The City Solution: Hey Sin Killer (Room Of Lights) Mute STUMM 36 *Brilliant Corners: Brian Rix (album - What's In A Word) McQueen McQLP2 / SS20 SS26 *Roy Montrell: Every Time I Hear That Mellow Saxophone (v/a album - Crescent City Bounce - New Orleans Volume 2) Specialty CH181 *Eton Crop: Jolly Adventures With Janus McManus (session) *Pedro Caldeira Cabral: Entrada (v/a album - Womad Talking Book Volume Three: An Introduction To Europe) Womad WOMAD 005 *Tools You Can Trust: A Blaze Of Shame (album - Again Again Again) Red Dynamo Energy T801 *Primitives: Buzz Buzz Buzz (session) *U. Roy featuring Tapper Zukie: It's About Time (album - Line Up And Come) Tappa TZLP 001 *Fall: U.S. 80's-90's (album - Bend Sinister) Beggars Banquet BEGA 75 *Groopy: Party No Yoru (Party Night) (8½" EP - I Love You) Picnic C.s.O-0001 *D.S.T.: Rock The House In Japan (12") *''John is Annie Nightingale this Sunday'' *Eton Crop: Banana Battle (session) *Mekons: Coal Hole (10" EP - Slightly South Of The Border) Sin Record Company *Shamen: Young Til Yesterday (7" - Young Til Yesterday / World Theatre) Moksha Recordings SOMA 1 *Shamen: Golden Hair (7" - Young Til Yesterday / World Theatre) Moksha Recordings SOMA 1 *Primitives: Shadow (session) *Wee Willie Harris: Rockin' At The 2 I's (album - Goes Ape!) Ace CHA 178 *A Witness: Hard Day's Love (album - I Am John's Pancreas) Ron Johnson ZRON 12 *Eton Crop: Paraffin Brain (session) *Tiger: Bad Boy Style (7") Kennedy Intl *1000 Violins: I Think It's Time That I Broke Down (album - Please Don't Sandblast My House!) Constrictor CON! 00008 *''Mini interview with Johnnie Walker who is returning to Radio 1 after a break of 11.5 years'' *Stump: Bit Part Actor (album - Quirk Out) Stuff STUF U2 *''cuts out with Grinderswitch spliced on top'' File ;Name *Eden Crop: The Primitives ;Length *1:33:24 ;Other *Many thanks to patestapes ;Available * Soundcloud Category:1986 Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Pates Tapes